


the food of love

by venndaai



Category: Benjamin January Mysteries - Barbara Hambly
Genre: Art, M/M, Musical Instruments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22638121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venndaai/pseuds/venndaai
Summary: Appreciating each others' playing.
Relationships: Benjamin January/Hannibal Sefton
Comments: 11
Kudos: 24
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	the food of love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [within_a_dream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/within_a_dream/gifts).



[ ](https://imgur.com/7FBxq6p)

[ ](https://imgur.com/Q8R7FCf)


End file.
